


DMC: Demons and Monster Girls

by Metalocelot98



Category: Devil May Cry, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Blood, Mild Language, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Dante sends his half kitsune son Katsuo to Japan to open and run DMC's Japanese branch. Katsuo while there runs into a few problems such as his parents marriage being possibly illegal, his shop is an old abandoned gas station and auto repair shop,  and no one is hiring him for his devil hunting expertise. Plus his mother Hana keeps pestering him with phone calls checking up on him. Meanwhile Smith tries to find someone to host the young devil hunter, but is having no luck. Meanwhile a wererabbit named Daisy is suffering from abuse from her host. Katsuo's life has taken a somewhat chaotic turn, but no katter what he will prevail. Meanwhile Daisy will do what she can to get through her life.





	1. Love Not Greed

**Author's Note:**

> So Katsuo is an OC along with his mother Hana, sorry my tablet is being difficult with inputting stuff. Daisy will be an oc Katsuo meets.

"You can overcome any demon if you hold love and compassion in your heart"

Those were some words Dante only just thought of as he looked down at the silver haired green eyee boy in front of him.

"Really dad" the boy asked curiously.

"Of course Katsuo demons are often selfish and only after personal gain, but my father your grandfather Sparda was different and showed he held love and compassion in his heart" Dante said to his son.

"Dante don't you think he should be in bed" came the voice of a woman who sounded cheerful no matter what as a humanoid fox with 8 tails, white hair and green eyes walked in dressed in a pink and purple japanese kimono.

"Ah come on Hana he asked how I always kick demon butt" Dante said refraining from swearing in front of his 4 year old son.

"Still you don't want to be too tired my sukoshi kitsune" Hana said as she picked up her son and carried him to bed. "Goodnight my zenko"

"Goodnight mama" Katsuo replied as he fell asleep.

13 years later the present...

"Katsuo what in the actual hell is that" Hana asked poiting to Katsuo's right upper arm.

"It's a tattoo mom" Katsuo replied as the tattoo read: Love Not Greed. With a large X going over the word greed but keeping the world still visible in black ink. "I got it because I wanted to immortalize dad's words of advice" 

"I guess I can let this slide only this time though young man" Hana replied sternly as Katsuo felt a little gulity making his mother upset.

"Yes mom" Katsuo replied as Dante came into the room ignoring his son's tattoo.

"Hey kiddo I want to ask you something" Dante asked.

"What is it dad" Katsuo replied. 

"How would you like to run the Japanese branch of devil may cry" Dante asked as Katsuo became excited as Dante handed him Sparda and a pair of Soviet GP9 pistols 1 gold and 1 silver. 

"HELL YEAH I'D LOVE TO" Katsuo shouted.

Several Hours Later...

Katsuo was staring at an old abandoned gas station and auto repair shop with disbelief and shock. It was run down, falling apart, and looked about ready to collapse.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS MY SHOP" Katsuo yelled in anger. "DAD YOU FUCKING CHEAPSKATE PRICK NOT COOL"

Meanwhile...

"So can you set my son up with a home" Dante asked over the phone. "You will"

He nodded as he smiled.

"Great thanks again Ms. Smith" Dante said as he hung up and sighed. "I hope Katsuo isn't too pissed about the building I bought him"


	2. Second Move

Kurusu House....

Kimihito answered the phone after getting breakfast ready fir all the girls.

"Hello" Kimihiyo asked. "Oh Smith haven't heard from you in awhile"

Kimihito listened carefully as he frowned slightly.

"I only have one spare bedroom left" Kimihito repliedvas he quickly panicked. "NO WAIT SMITH"

The phone was hung up on the other end as Kimihito groaned.

"Is something wrong darling" Miia asked.

"We're getting another guest" Kimihito said worried about who he was going to have too deal with now.

'Oh great another girl who will try to steal my darling from me' Miia thought annoyed.

Meanwhile Devil May Cry Japanese branch...

Katsuo groaned as he heard a knock at his door.

"It's open" Katsuo called out as a young woman walked in dressed in a suit. "Welcome to Devil may cry we handle any and all problems involving demons, fallen angels, angels, mages, witches, spirits and monsters how can I help you"

"I'm Agent Smith and I'm here to take you too your new home where you will stay when your not working" Smith said.

"How the hell did you" Katsuo asked curiously.

"Your father called me" Smith replied.

"If he calls you again tell him he owes me a bucket and a half of coffee cause I got no sleep last night" Katsuo replied.

"Will do now come along" Smith said as Katsuo followed her.

2 Hours Later....

Kimihito heard a knock at his door opened and saw Smith with a young man dressed in a black duster coat that had the right sleeve removed, black fingerless gloves, blue jean pants, black combat boots and a red bandana tied around his neck.

"Darling this is Katsuo he isn't like the others, and is actually allowed to be by himself, he just needs a home to sleep in because he just moved here from America" Smith said.

"Ok" Kimihito said somewhat relieved as he brought Katsuo inside to introduce him to the others.


	3. Brawl

Kurusu House...

Gun fire rang out as everyone panicked it had only been an hour since Katsuo arrived and something was already happening. 

"The hell is he doing" Rachnera asked.

Meanwhile Katsuo's room....

Katsuo planted gold against the head of a scarecrow and blew it's brains out as black mist shot out of the head injury.

'These fuckers are realy annoying' Katsuo thought as several scarecrows impaled him with their scythe blades.

"Might I ask thou as to what thou is doing" Centorea asked as she saw Katsuo's predicament. All the demons looked at her as one of them was sent flying with a punch to the face that sent it crashing into the tv in the room head first killing as he began walking dragging them downstairs. As soon as Katsuo was down stairs he used a burst of magic to send the demons flying then used quick silver and sparda cutting the demons to literal ribbons. He used his normal speed as his phone began ringing. 

"Hey dad" Katsuo said as he dodged theswip of another scarecrow. "Kinda busy right now"

Katsuo jumped back as another scarecrow swung at him amd impaled its ally.

"Do I need any tips" Katsuo asked annoyed. "No it's just a few low level demons nothing I can't handle"

He summoned several small orbs of lighting, fire, and ice as he sent them crashing into the scarecrows killing them instantly.

"There I'm finished" Katsuo said as he sighed. "Yeah yeah tell mom I love her too bye"

Katsuo hung up his phone as laid down on the sofa.

"What are you" Miia asked.

"Just a your average every day devil hunter" Katsuo replied before passing out on the couch.


	4. Renovation

Devil May Cry Japanese Branch...

Katsuo was pissed because for the past week no one has hired him. And people don't realize his shop isn't a gas station either. Someone had opened the door and just walked looked around at then looked at Katsuo.

"Here's 40 on number 8" the man said as Katsup had a tick mark on his head as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "And make it quick I have places to be"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU FUCKNG IDIOTS THAT THIS ISN'T A GAS STATION IT'S A DEVIL HUNTER SHOP" Katsuo shouted finally snapping. "YOUR THE 30TH DUMBASS THIS WEEK WHOSE GONE AND ASSUMED THIS IS A GAS STATION"

"The fuck isyour problem I just want gas" the man said angrily.

"This isn't a gas station" Katsuo replied through gritted teeth. "Take your money and get out"

"What about that jerry can right there" the man asked as Katsuo was reaching for both gold and silver.

"Not. For. Sale" Katsuo said pausing between words.

"Bullshit if you won't sell it then I'll just help myself to it" the man said walking over to it as Katsuo placed gold down on the table the golden pistol's barrel facing the man.

"Leave as of now you are tresspassing on private property" Katsuo said as the man ran at the pistol attempting to grab it, but was grabbed by the back of his head slammed face first into the counter breaking his nose as Katsuo carried him outside and threw him down on the ground. He locked the shop up as he called Smith.

"Hey smith I need a ride and I need to ask you something" Katsuo said. "Great thanks"

Sometime Later....

Smitj and Katsuo were driving back to Kurusu's house.

"So you want to remodel your shop" smith asked.

"Yep get rid of the gas pumps and set up some walls then expand one of the other walls into a small room" Katsuo said. "I basically want to add a kitchen, a bathroom and 2 bedrooms"

"Consider it done" Smith replied as she called up Zombina. "Hey Zombina I need you and the M.O.N. Squad to help remodel Katsuo's shop"

Smith explained the concept as she nodded and smiled.

"Alright it should be done by tomorrow afternoon" Smith said as Katsuo smiled.

"Thanks Smith" Katsuo replied.


	5. Complications

Kurusu House Morning...

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK" Katsuo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Geez what happened now" Miia asked.

"DAMMIT" Katsuo shouted as he came downstairs dressed in nothing except a pair of black boxers.

"You alright" Lala asked her head resting on the table.

"No my shop is shutdown until all the fucking health code violations are fixed" Katsuo said angrily. "And that's going to be 2 months from now and then another week to add the bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen"

The half kitsune devil hunter rested his head on the table as he finally had enough from how bad his luck is with business.

"God why me" Katsuo said resting his hands on the back of his head while face down on the table. "I feel like my bad luck just keeps piling up"

'I can't help but feel sorry for him' Miia though5 as she rested a hand on his back.

"And then to top it off no one is hiring me" Katsuo said as Miia patted his back. "God I am a failure to the family business and to my bloodline I'm the only one in my family who can't use devil trigger"

Smith walked in annoyed and sat down in front of Katsuo.

"So anything you want to tell me about your family" Smith asked as Katsuo looked up at her. "Half kitsune grandson of Sparda"

Katsuo eyes went wide with shock as he realized his secret was out now.


	6. Old Friend

Kurusu House...

Smith sighed as Katsuo pointed out a few obviouse facts.

"And lastly demons are counted as liminals" Katsuo said triumphantly.

"I guess your right, but still your also one quarter human" Smith said.

"Also Devil May Cry only targets those with murderous intent" Katsuo said as Smith got up.

"Fine but your on a tight leash until I explain this to the higher ups" Smith said as Katsuo shrugged.

"So when were you going to tell us about your family history" Miia asked glaring daggers at him.

"I was hoping never" Katsuo replied nervously.

Meanwhile with Dante...

"I can send Zotico to work with Katsuo in Japan" Dante said into the phone. "Of course it won't be a problem anything for an old friend"

Dante smiled as he nodded.

"Glad to have your son working for us Lucia" Dante said.

"So Lucia's son is going to work with Katsuo" Hannah asked.

"Yep his nickname is the Brazilian Dancado Pomba Demonio" Dante replied as he kissed his wife. "I'll call Katsuo later and tell him"


	7. Brazillian Dancing Demon Dove

Kurusu house...

Everyone was getting ready for a trip to the mall as Katsuo carried his weapons with him.

"Before you ask or say anything you should know that most demons attack me on sight" Katsuo said to Kimihito. "Now then let's go"

The group left for the mall as Katsuo turned his phone off.

'I neec to buy a few thingsfor the shop so I shouldn't be bothered by work' Katsuo thought as he noticed the mall was cl8se to the airport.

Meanwhile at the airport...

A young man wearing a white cloak that stopped at his waist with a red outline, black gloves, white pants, black tank top, black belt and black combat boots got off the plane. As he noticed the mall not to far away as his stomach growled.

"Maybe I'll get something to eat at the mall" the young man said pulling his hood back to reveal red hair and blue eyes as he set off towards his destination.

Meanwhile with Katsuo and co...

Katsuo was thrown across the food court as sparda landed between his legs.

'Crap he's tough' Katsuo thought as used trickster barely dodging several spikes made of ice that appeared out of the ground as he turned facing a large sea serpent demon. "That the best you got"

"Your taunts fall on uncaring ears boy" the sea serpent said. "I leviathan shall end you grandson of sparda"

Leviathan's tail wrapped around Katsuo as everyone watched helplessy as Katsuo struggled in the death grip. The grip tightened as Katsuo cheeks puffed up and before anyone knew it he vomited blood as leviathan screamed in pain and dropped him. Katsuo fell atop a pizzeria as Centorea noticed throwing knives stuck in Leviathan's tail. A young man with red hair and blue eyes came walking over as he looked up at the sea serpent.

"Who dares strike me" Leviathan asked angrily.

"I do" the young man said. 

"Who are you" Leviathon asked angrily as blood leaked out of his injured tail.

"Zotico" Zotico replied as hesummoned a pair of tonfa swords that had a D shape them as the grips were near the edges of the blades while the majority of the blade rested against his arm he then performed a flamenco dance pose. "And I am the Brazilian Dancado Pomba Demonio


End file.
